


If You Get Lost, You Can Always Be Found

by rlwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlwrites/pseuds/rlwrites
Summary: Now that they’re back in Arkadia, everyone is kind of a mess trying to figure out how to save the world—again—and guilt is sitting it’s heavy ass right on Clarke’s chest, the bastard.  Her mom and Kane keep asking her for more information and she can only tell them that she doesn’t know so many times.  She needs…
“Anyone seen Bellamy?” she asks into the command room once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry to the Bellarke Fanfiction September Flash Fic contest. Max of 300 characters, which was....fucking hard.

“Have you seen Bellamy?”

It’s been chaos and scrambling at movie-montage speed ever since she came back from the City of Light to tell everyone about the reactors. Now that they’re back in Arkadia, everyone is kind of a mess trying to figure out how to save the world— _again_ —and guilt is sitting it’s heavy ass right on Clarke’s chest, the bastard. Her mom and Kane keep asking her for more information and she can only tell them that she  _doesn’t know_  so many times. She needs…

“Anyone seen Bellamy?” she asks into the command room once more.

Raven pops her head out from behind the computers she’s been spending day and night in front of. “He left about a half hour ago mumbling something about home?”

“Thanks.”

Only he’s not in the tent he’s taken to sleeping in. He’s not in the room he was supposed to share with Murphy. He’s not anywhere.

And then it hits her.

Clarke is out of breath when she finally makes it to the drop ship, so when she shouts his name it comes out strangled. He’s through the door in less than thirty seconds.

“Clarke?” His hands are on her arms, her shoulders, up to her cheeks, searching for anything wrong. “What’s the ma—”

“Nothing,” she says, her breath almost normal. “Nothing, I just…it was just too crazy. I needed…” Her hands wave around as she searches for the words that are just out of reach.

“I get it,” he says, and the softness in his voice is something she hasn’t heard in a long time. It’s there in his eyes when she looks up to him, when he drops his hand to squeeze hers. “I needed it too.”

Clarke takes a deep breath, finally steady. “Yeah,  _home_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated. If you'd like, you can find me on tumblr here: [@braverybros](http://braverybros.tumblr.com/)


End file.
